Fire Reborn
by SilverMoonrise
Summary: Creatures of old which have long since been forgotten are returning and wreaking havoc on the land they had once inhabited. But why? It looks like Middle Earth is in need of another hero. There are three possible saviors: one has been kept hidden from the world, another's heart yearns for adventure, and the third just wishes her sister would stop getting into trouble. Review please
1. Prologue

**So, what's up? Yeah, I'm back. Even though this is the sequel to Where Evil Lies Hidden, you don't necissarily have to have read the first book. If you get confused about something, you could drop a review or PM me and I'll explain. I'm not sure if the title is suitable yet, so it might change, but I'll give you a warning. I'm also not sure if this should be in the Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit category. So, I might change it. Again, I'll provide a warning so you can go to the next category if you still want to follow it.**

**This is just a bit of an introduction, the first chapter will be action-packed and quite self explanitory.**

**Enjoy :D**

**xxx  
SilverMoonrise**

* * *

Prologue

I'll admit it, I was stupid when I set out on my own tangent, but what else was I supposed to do? My mother and I were hunting for any signs of growing evil in the woods which surrounded our home. We always did. Every night. But we didn't pick up the invaders this time.

Spiders. Huge ones, millions of them attacked us, all at once. They over powered our guards, but one managed to sound the alarm before he died. In the confusion, my sister disappeared.

And I got it into my head to save her.

* * *

**If you have any suggestions, or you just plain think it will be a good story, a review/favourite/follow is always welcome :D**


	2. A Change

**_One_**

**Eleniel**

"Well." said my mother, Luna, looking up, "Nothing. As usual."

My mother and I patrolled the woods which surrounded our home every night, searching for growing evil. Mirkwood had once been the home of many giant spiders, hungry for the flesh of all who entered it. They had long since been vanquished, after the war of the Ring. But my mother's search for the Darkness and Saruman's return had made my family weary of the land. It had been half a century, but my mother's recollection was clear as starlight.

Her friend, Carmen, a dark mage, had disguised herself as an Oracle and sent her on a quest to find the Darkness. As it turns out, she was the Shadow of the Ring, born in human flesh and blood into a world called Earth. The Darkness emerged from within when her love for Legolas, my father, forced it to show itself. Carmen betrayed Luna's trust and handed her over to the wizard Saruman. My mother sacrificed herself to destroy Carmen. Everyone thought she was dead, but the Shadow of the Ring does not die so easily.

"We should go back." I said. Something felt wrong, and like the wind had gained a bitter smell. Then came the sound I had been dreading since the gates had closed behind us. The horn announcing intruders.

"Eleniel," my mother grinned at me, "It looks like everything I've taught you is about to be put to good use."

I muttered a curse under my breath. She didn't even know that my sister would take this as an opportunity to sneak out.

**Miriel**

My ears twitched as the horn sounded. This was the chance I had been waiting for! I ran from the training yard to my mother's wardrobe and donned her Elven armour. It was slightly big for my slender frame, but it would serve me well. It was a wedding gift from my grandfather, King Thranduil. I paused a moment to admire the glittering blue and silver threading in the full length mirror before rushing out of the door to the armoury. There, I strapped a loaded quiver to my back and picked out a strong-looking longbow.

As I approached the entrance hall, I stopped dead in my tracks. A huge spider, ugly and black, easily double my height came creeping in. Had the battle been going on long enough for them to overpower our guards? I quickly concealed myself in the shadow of a pillar as it turned in my direction, red eyes searching. I counted to three, double checked that it wasn't facing me any longer, and pulled an arrow from the quiver. Before I could do any more, I head a sickening screech followed by a thud. I looked around the pillar to find an arrow sticking out of the hideous beast's head.

I caught a glimpse of long, glowing hair disappear out into the battlefield and smirked. With my father out of the way, the adventure could really begin.

I slipped through the trees silently. I spied the gates directly ahead of me and a smile crept onto my face. This was my freedom, finally.

**The Skin-Changer's Secret**

I glanced up sharply at Beorn from across the breakfast table.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Something's different. Something's changed. Something bad."

"I don't feel anything." He sniffed the air. "I don't smell anything either."

"But I can."

The skin-changer frowned at me.

I stared at my hands. "The only problem is; I don't know what."


	3. Spiders, Freedom and Nightmares

**_Two_**

**Eleniel**

We ran back the way we had come, my heart pounding. I had to get back before Miriel did something stupid.

Suddenly, my mother stopped. "Eleniel." she whispered, "Don't move."

I was about to ask why when a huge black shape crept through the trees, its hairy legs making the leaves rustle. I froze. Ever since I'd heard the description of Shelob, the spider my mother encountered on her quest to destroy the Ring with Sam and Frodo, I'd been petrified of them.

I moved closer to me, eyes glittering menacingly. I winced and a small peep escaped me. That got it going.

The spider reared up, front legs flailing. An arrow whizzed past my ear and impaled itself in the ugly creature's head. I recovered from the shock and stabbed it with my dagger.

It screamed in agony, an ear-splitting noise, and fell to the floor, dead.

"What was that thing?!" I asked, wildly.

"That, Eleniel, is a _spider_." she said sarcastically.

"I know, but I mean what is it _doing_ here? I thought they had been vanquished! Gone!"

She sighed. "Well, they retreated underground. They were never truly gone. Something must have scared them."

"But what?"

"We should go. The poor Elves are probably wetting themselves."

**Miriel**

I ran through the trees, aware of the fact that I might run into a spider, but I didn't care. All my life I'd been cooped up in the Halls of Mirkwood. Because my sister had chosen to be part of the guard rather than ruler, the responsibility had fallen to me to be a princess. I hated it. It felt like the farthest I'd ever was the training yard. Now, I had a chance to be free...

**The skin-changer's secret**

_Monsters..._

_Fire..._

_Destruction..._

_Death..._

_That was all I could see for miles around._

_"Only one can stop this from happening." said a voice that sounded like nothing._

_"But how? And why me?" I called to the chaos around me._

_"Only you know how..."_

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, my heart pounding so hard and fast I thought it would explode.

"Just a nightmare." I whispered. "I've had them before."

But they had never felt so real.


	4. Venom

**_Three_**

**Eleniel**

I snuck another glance around the tree I was hiding behind. Then quickly ducked back and shuddered. Those things were hideous.

"Remember the plan?" my mother whispered.

"Yup..."

"On three."

I nodded. "One."

"THREE!" she yelled and charged out into the battlefield.

I shook my head. More than half a century with the Elves and Luna still hadn't adopted their professional mannerisms. I charged out after her.

**Miriel**

I stopped running when the sounds of battle had disappeared completely. I dropped my bow and crumpled to my knees.

"Man, I'm really unfit." I whispered. Then I wretched.

I silently cursed myself. How did I expect to go on an adventure if I was this unfit?

I wiped my mouth, retrieved my bow and pulled an arrow from my quiver. I walked through the trees, using the wind as my compass, ignoring the stitch in my side.

I stopped as the winds dropped suddenly. A single, rustic brown leaf gently fell from above and landed at my feet.

I whirled and drove the arrow into the head of a spider which had come up behind me. But instead of the fall I had been expecting, it reared up, screaming.

_Oh, gimme a break._

I turned and fled, well aware of the now-angered creature pursuing me. I flung myself at a tree and climbed it, but still the spider followed.

"Shoo!" I yelled at it, kicking it's ugly face with my boot. "Go away! Go chase my sister!"

Without warning, its fangs pierced the toughened leather and its jaws closed on my foot. I screamed and let go of the tree. As I fell I pulled another arrow from my quiver.

We hit the ground with a thud and I drove the arrow into the spider's belly. It screamed, releasing my foot, and slumped.

I rolled off the hairy body and lay there, breathing heavily. The edges of my vision became fuzzy. _No,_ _I have to get to safety._

I climbed the tree once more and slumped on a thick branch, my back resting on the bark. I pulled my shoe off and swallowed the bile that rose in my throat.

I touched the wound lightly. It would need to be healed, but for now I just had to get the venom out of my system. I began to squeeze the wound, suppressing my screams, but I was drained of energy. My eyes fluttered closed and I fell into the land of unconsciousness.

**The skin-changer's secret**

"What is it?" asked Beorn.

I shook my head. "I...it feels like..." I sighed, "Nothing."

Beorn stared at me, long and hard. Then he shrugged. "We're running low on food. I'll go hunting tonight. I don't want you to go gallivanting while I'm gone. Is that clear?"

I nodded, but something outside had caught my attention. It looked like a bird from Mirkwood.


	5. Helpless

**_Four_**

**Eleniel**

I whirled and ducked, avoiding those gnashing fangs and hairy legs, throwing knives the whole time. I had adopted my mother's skill for knife throwing. I could shoot a bow accurately, but I preferred the glittering steel.

"Eleniel!" I looked up to see my father grinning at me. "Welcome to the battle!"

I spun and sliced off the head of a spider behind me, then let the knife go. It sailed over Legolas' head and impaled itself in the spider rearing up behind him.

"Twelve!" I yelled, remembering how he used to compete with the dwarf, Gimli, during battles.

"Only?" He loosed an arrow and it brought down a spider behind my mother. "Twenty six."

I did pirouette and killed another three spiders. "Bring it on, old man!"

"Uuh, guys!" I glanced at my mother and was horrified to see her cornered by six black bodies. "A little help!"

**Miriel**

A pain in my foot brought me back to reality. I suppressed a yelp as feeling rushed back into my numb limbs. The Elven portion of my blood had started combating the poison, but it would still need to be healed. I squeezed my now-yellowish foot and a sickly white substance dribbled out.

"Euch."

I searched for my boot and sighed as I spotted it on the ground beside the dead spider. I swung myself off the branch and began my descent, cursing my stiff back.

**The skin-changer's secret**

I began packing as Beorn had disappeared from my sight.

This was going to be the adventure of a lifetime.


	6. F-F-Falling

**_Five_**

**Eleniel**

I ran across the battlefield, slashing at the spiders with a knife as I went. It wasn't enough to kill them, but it kept them away from me. Since when did my mother get cornered? She'd outwitted Saruman. _Saruman_. I noticed her bow had disappeared.

I was about to throw the knife at one of the spiders cornering my mother when I tripped. It came as such a shock that I managed to hit my head on the way down.

Then, despite my best intentions, darkness closed in.

**Luna**

"Eleniel!" I yelled as I watched my daughter fall. She didn't get up. "Aw great." I muttered.

I held one arrow in each hand, but it wasn't enough to drive the spiders away, and I knew the moment I attacked, they would lunge.

Then another problem arose: my foot itched. I reached down subconsciously to scratch my foot and one of the hairy beats leapt forward and bit me on the hand. I screamed, driving the arrow into its head.

Then two more spiders collapsed. Then Legolas came flying out of nowhere in all his former glory and landed on another spider, killing it.

"Well done, Elf boy." I said, smirking as he killed off the last two.

He just grinned goofily. Marrying me had really changed the guy. And Thranduil had no problem with it! Now that was boss.

"Eleniel. " said, remembering.

"She has only tripped. She will live."

"We should still-aah..."

Legolas caught me as I crumpled. "Bite" I whispered. "Here we go again."

I blacked out.

**Miriel**

As soon as I reached the ground, I ran, stumbling, picking up my boot as I went. I lifted one leg and slipped it on, still hopping forward on the other.

I had to heal myself. The poison would clear out of my system by itself, but the wound would become infected if I didn't do something fast.

I stopped. "Man, I need to plan things better."

Where in the Valar was I going to go?

**The skin-changer's secret**

Beorn's head popped around the door and I hurriedly kicked the sack into the hay. "I've scouted the area and the animals look like they've been scared into hiding. I might be a while. Please don't do something stupid."

"Oh, please. What, am I still a cub?"

"You are the only other left of my race. I can't let anything happen to you." He slammed the door and the heavy wooden bar fell into place with the force.

I sighed and stretched. It was almost dark. Then I was out of here.

* * *

**Hey sorry for the author's note, but I've had a few queries as to why Eleniel and Miriel speak the modern-day teenages of Earth. Well, Luna is used to speaking like that, so obviously her daughters have picked it up as well. Their speach make for an amsing chapter later on.**

**I've also decided to turn this into a triliogy, so you can be on the lookout for another story when this is over.**

**Oh, and the name of this chapter is also the name of one of my favourite songs by The Rasmus.**


	7. The Adventure Begins

**_Six_**

**Eleniel**

I opened my mouth and gasped. I opened my eyes, then closed them as the world blurred.

"Eleniel." The voice seemed far away and it echoed in my head. "Eleniel." The sound reverberated around my mind, making me cringe. "_Eleniel!"_

"WHAT?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I yelled, my eyes flying open as I recognised my father's voice.

"Well don't wake up half the deceased!" He grinned. "Welcome back. Your mother was so worried."

I switched to Sindarin. _"And what about you?"_

_"You are strong. The was no need to fear."_

I grunted. _"Thanks. Speaking of mother, where is she?"_

Legolas nodded his head in the direction of a mountain of pillows and sheets. _"She was bitten."_

"What? Again?" I realised someone had removed my armour and it was sitting in a pile on the far side of the room.

"So it would seem."

I sat up in my own mound of bedclothes and stretched. "What time is it?"

"The sun has only just set. We managed to drive the spiders away with torches an hour before."

_Plus one point to the Elves, _I thought. Then I realised it was probably something Miriel would say. Right. I needed to rescue her.

"Prince Legolas." one of the guards' popped into the room. "I think you should come and see this."

My father nodded and stood. Before he left the room, he looked back at me, "Eleniel, stay here with your mother."

As soon as he'd gone, I stood up, made sure my mother was still breathing, jammed my armour back on, and ran through the halls to the armoury. If I was going on a wild goose chase for Miriel, I'd need some pretty sharp knives.

Halfway there, I stopped. I turned around and sprinted to my parents' chamber. I opened my mother's wardrobe and scooped up her pouch of throwing knives. She had used them on her quest half a century ago. I glanced back at the open wardrobe and rolled my eyes. How in the Valar did that thing fit on Miriel?

I quietly left the halls of Mirkwood and began my journey.

**Legolas**

Thranduil was already at the scene, scowling down at the white body.

"What, again? I thought it was dead."I said, prodding the milky-eyed head.

_"It never came out of hiding." _my father said in Elvish, _"At least now we know that something has frightened them back to the surface."_

_Something that frightens giant spiders. Right. Great._ _"What are we up against this time?"_

The king's gaze met mine. _"I do not know."_

**Miriel**

Darkness had arrived and I was freaking out. I was at the edge of the forest and I had no clue what to do next. The sounds of the night made my hear race.

**The skin-changer's secret**

I stepped out into the night, a sack slung over my shoulder, and looked up at the sky. I smiled to myself, then began my journey.


	8. What Are You Waiting For?

**_Seven_**

**Legolas**

I walked back to the room where I had left Eleniel and Luna. Luna hadn't moved, as expected, but Eleniel and her armour were nowhere to be found. According to other Elves, neither was Miriel and Luna's armour.

"Thank you. I really need to be chasing two teenagers right now." I muttered, about to arrange a search party when Luna groaned.

"Legolas..."

I kneeled beside her and she smiled. "Welcome back to reality."

"You look terrible."

"And you're late. The girls are missing."

She rolled her eyes. "I was expecting that. Well, what are you waiting for?"

"What?"

"Go get them."

"But you're-"

"You doubt your own healing skills." she said, flinging the sheets away and standing. "See?" Then she fell backwards into the pile. "...Just a little dizzy, don't you worry. Now go save our ruthless teenagers before they get eaten."

**Eleniel**

_Halfway there. Keep running. Come on, Eleniel, you're almost there!_

**Miriel**

A noise behind me made me jump. I run blindly, stumbling. I had to get away from that wood. Before anyone found me.

That would be terribly embarrassing.

**The skin-changer's secret**

I stayed on foot. Beorn would notice my absence sooner if I took a horse.

My ears pricked up at the sound of heavy breathing. It wasn't close. In fact, it wasn't even real. The sound of a frightened female's footsteps and breathing was echoing in my head. I picked a direction and sprinted into the night.

I didn't know why, but I had to find the source of that noise.


	9. Insight

**_Eight_**

**Beorn**

I stood on my hind legs and looked to the East, then the West. Nothing.

All the animals had gone.

That wasn't right. Something was growing, I could feel it in my bones. Something evil.

Then I saw it, just a mere shred of what was to come flittered past my mind.

It looked like an egg.


	10. Meetings and not-so-meetings

**_Nine_**

**Miriel**

I wasn't sure how long I'd been running, but it felt like ages. _Run, Miriel, run!_

And I ended up running into something. Something big and furry...and strangely warm. I yelped, jumping back. I looked up to see a bear rearing up on its hind legs. I didn't know what else to do. I panicked and ended up missing my target. My arrow impaled itself in the beast's arm.

It bellowed, but out of pain or rage, I couldn't tell. The bear fell backwards, whimpering. Well that didn't sound right. I frowned, regarding the beast.

Then my hand flew to my mouth and I stepped back. "But...wait...what?" I stared down at the boy now curled up at my feet.

"Mmf. Ow." He muttered.

**Eleniel**

I stopped. Someone was following me. I whirled violently, knives at the ready. The winds rustled the trees. I glanced at a tree to my right...

**Legolas**

Eleniel was close. I knew she was. But not even my keen sight could pick up her trail. Her mother had taught her well. I stopped and listened. The trees rustled to my right. I turned and sprinted.

**Eleniel**

He hadn't seen me. I had been hanging onto a branch directly above him and he hadn't seen me. What a relief.


End file.
